


Concentrate

by James_Spencer



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/F, Light BDSM, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 15:18:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13954368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/James_Spencer/pseuds/James_Spencer
Summary: Emily Prentiss relishes the control she holds. But sometimes, she needs to give that control to someone else, and Jennifer Jareau is nothing but pleased to be the one to take it.





	Concentrate

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know how this fic came to mind to be honest, but it's one of the most challenging, fun, entertaining fics I've ever had the pleasure of writing and I do hope you enjoy it. There's a slight deficit of smut in the Jemily fandom so hopefully this will help. Also this is dedicated to my boy Emery. Thank you for keeping me focused and pushing me to finish this. I really couldn't have done it without you! Also, the title is inspired by the Demi Lovato song of the same name.

Emily Prentiss makes it a rule with every case to not hate the unsub, no matter how brutal, how terrible their crimes are. Hating just takes way too much effort and she doesn’t have the time or the patience to focus on such a strong feeling towards people like that. Sure, at 15 years old, young angst-ridden teenage Emily Prentiss may or may not have said she hated her mom once or twice, but what did that really mean? But now, now Emily simply cannot contain her utter disdain for one Assistant Bureau Chief Linda Barnes. Emily won’t give Barnes the satisfaction of knowing that she’s hated by not just her, but her entire team, but her dislike of the woman toes that line very closely. It’s one thing to take her off the team, that’s something Emily could deal with. But for her to completely destroy something that most of them had worked for years to build? It fills Emily with more rage than she’s capable of controlling. That’s why when JJ saw the look in her eyes before she took off, she gave her a look of her own, and Emily instantly knew what that look meant.

Emily Prentiss knows that she’s strong. She knows that she’s dominant in the field, and she knows that people listen to her commands. Emily knows that her team respects her, the same way that she knows that many people fear her. In the field, she relishes the control she holds over certain situations, but that doesn’t mean that she necessarily likes being in control all the time. Hell, before the whole fiasco tonight with Barnes, Emily was thinking that it would be a nice little break away from being in charge, but that obviously isn’t the case anymore. But sometimes it’s nice to relinquish that power, to give it to someone else. So that’s why Emily is in the position she’s in now.

She currently sits up against the headboard of her king sized bed, patiently awaiting the arrival of her lover. She sits in a black lace bra and matching underwear that are already extremely close to being ruined just from her thoughts alone. She lifts the half-finished cigarette sitting in between her fingers to her lips and draws the smoke into her lungs. Every day she swears she’s going to quit, but every day she finds herself saying the same mantra: “I’ll quit tomorrow.” Maybe the stress of her job is what keeps her addicted. Maybe it’s other things. Maybe it’s the fact that her lover actually seems to enjoy the scent of cigarette smoke and sex in the air after each session. Either way, Emily knows that she’ll tell herself tonight is the last night, and she knows she’ll have to go to the store to pick up another pack before she heads to work tomorrow.

Emily’s eyes glance up as she hears the subtle turn of a key. She quickly extinguishes her cigarette in the ashtray that sits on her bedside table and waits. She knows her lover’s routine. She knows that it will be another five or ten minutes before her lover gets to her destination. She knows that her lover is already preparing herself in more ways than one for what is about to occur. She knows all of this and all it’s doing to Emily is making her heart race more in anticipation. Part of her wants to jump out of her bed and take JJ against the kitchen counter as she starts to remove her gear for the night. But no, she’s not going to do that because it would ruin everything that would happen tonight. So she sits, waiting as patiently as Emily Elizabeth Prentiss can.

Meanwhile JJ is walking through the apartment like a woman on a mission. She removes her jacket, followed by the rest of her gear that was not left on the table by the door. JJ knows exactly what’s happening tonight. She’s known since she walked in and smelled the faint hint of cigarette smoke in the air. Part of her wishes Emily would put down the bad habit, but that part is overshadowed by the immediate arousal she feels as she breathes in the aroma. She knows that she shouldn’t enable the bad habit, but there are worse things she could do. She glances towards the bedroom and smirks as she sees the sliver of dim light appear through the crack in the door and she feels herself getting more eager by the second. It’s as if a switch is flipped in the blonde agent’s head and suddenly her eyes darken as she makes her way towards the bedroom.

JJ meets Emily’s eyes for only a second before they turn towards her bedside table. She quickly makes her way there and opens the drawer. Emily swears she can hear JJ’s breathing deepen as she reaches her hand inside. Emily peeks over in anticipation, wondering what the blonde has in store for tonight. No matter what it is, Emily knows she needs it. She knows JJ does too after everything that’s happened in the past 24 hours. JJ smiles widely as she finds what she’s looking for and as she turns towards Emily; her smile turns devilish as she holds up the silk baby blue tie in her hands. She runs her hand delicately over the soft fabric and Emily can practically see the wheels turning in her head. She knows what’s going to happen, oh yes, and she’s definitely not about to stop it.

JJ glances towards Emily and is taken aback at the darkness in her eyes. The scent of cigarette smoke and arousal coats the air and JJ has to use every ounce of self-control that she possesses just to stop herself from pouncing on the older woman. Quickly, she shifts her focus elsewhere and throws the tie at the foot of the bed. _That can wait a few more minutes,_ JJ thinks to herself. Her hands move to her shirt and she quickly makes work at unbuttoning the thin fabric. She wastes no time in shrugging the shirt off and by the time she makes her way to her own pants, she’s frantically pulling them off her legs. Clearly, Emily can see, she isn’t the only one getting impatient. JJ stands up straight, clad only in her boy shorts and white bra, and she doesn’t take any more time before climbing on top of the brunette and meeting her lips in a passionate, chaste kiss.

Emily knows her first mistake the moment she makes it, but she’s too turned on to care. Her hands land on JJ’s waist for a split second before they’re snatched away and held above her head. “You know better,” JJ growls as she makes her way to Emily’s neck. She nips lightly at the pale skin as her free hand makes its way down Emily’s chest. JJ can feel Emily struggle to keep her hands still as she bites down on a particularly sensitive spot on Emily’s neck. “If I have to stop one more time, we won’t start again,” she threatens as she makes her way back to the same spot she was giving attention to before. She bites down noticeably harder, eliciting a gasp from the brunette. Her teeth stay in the same spot as she starts to suck lightly. She knows what she’s doing and so does Emily. Normally they had a ‘below the shirt’ rule but, as they both know, rules aren’t always followed completely, and Emily is far too gone at this point to care about anything other than JJ’s lips on the most sensitive part of her neck.

She doesn’t know why but she tries to hold in her moans, even while knowing that by the end of night she’ll be screaming her lover’s name in ecstasy, but she withholds as JJ sinks her teeth into a new spot on her neck while her hand is busy massaging her breast, creating incredible friction against her sensitive nipples. JJ notices Emily tensing up and she knows she’s withholding. She quickly pulls back while still continuing her assault on her lover’s breasts. She tentatively releases Emily’s hands, trusting that the older woman will obey and keep them where they are, and moves down to the other breast, mimicking the same movements. “It’s good to hear more than your voice Em,” JJ half-whispers to her lover who’s half-lidded eyes are filled with arousal. Her lips are parted and JJ knows she could have the woman moaning within seconds. Using their position to her advantage, JJ grinds her hips against Emily’s and she has to bite her lip to stop from whimpering herself. “Now I need to hear you moan,” JJ growls as she grinds down again while she palms the older woman’s breasts.

A breathy moan escapes from Emily’s lips, causing JJ to smirk proudly. She knows Emily was never vocal with any of her previous lovers, and it is a trait she continued until very recently with JJ. Aside from small whimpers and gasps, Emily was one of the quietest lovers she’d ever encountered, and that was with men and women. But, as JJ remembers fondly, things change when you get to know someone as _intimately_ as JJ knows Emily. Her train of thought is disrupted as she feels hands on both sides of her waist and she switches modes within seconds. She grabs Emily’s hands more forcefully than the last time and presses them against the mattress above her head. “Do not move, understand?” JJ asks daringly. Emily nods and JJ can see the slight hint of fear in Emily’s eyes. This is what she wants. This is what both of them want. They both know what line to not cross and when they’re getting close to it, and as they have both agreed, a little fear doesn’t hurt anyone.

JJ turns around, softly grinding into Emily’s center which causes the older woman to barely raise her hips as she tries to create any amount of friction to ease some of the pressure she feels building between her legs. That pressure only increases tenfold as she sees the baby blue tie in her lover’s hands. Emily swallows audibly as JJ gently grabs her wrists and pulls them towards her, pulling the brunette up with her. JJ kisses Emily’s fingers one by one, a gesture that does not go unnoticed by the brunette, who smiles softly at her lover. This was JJ’s way of saying ‘thank you for trusting me to do this’ without using words. She reaches around and unclasps Emily’s bra and quickly pulls it off, tossing it across the room. She leans in and kisses her lover softly before taking the tie and running it over Emily’s hands and wrapping her wrists in the soft material. JJ pushes Emily’s tied hands up towards the top of the bed, pushing her back with them, before securing the tie to the headboard. She yanks it softly, ensuring Emily was firmly tied down but still comfortable. She glances down at her lover whose eyes are filled with a mixture of overwhelming trust and arousal all in one and all it does is make Jennifer Jareau fall in love with Emily Prentiss even more, a feat that she thinks is pretty close to impossible.

“What’s the word?” JJ asks as she trails her fingers lightly down Emily’s hands, wrists, arms. She hears the soft whisper of ‘blackbird’ leave Emily’s lips and she nods. “Good girl.” JJ reaches behind her back and unclasps her bra, letting it slide down her shoulders. Emily whimpers as JJ reveals herself and all she wants is to reach out, to touch JJ. She forgets momentarily about the restraints and attempts to do just that, only to be pulled back by the tie. JJ smirks at her lover as she traces a finger down her own chest, to her breast. She gasps softly as her finger brushes over her own nipple and she can feel it hardening as she brushes over it again. She softly pinches it between two fingers, rolling it around, her eyes never leaving the brunette’s. Part of her wishes it was Emily touching her, but she knows that they both need this tonight. She needs to feel in control, and Emily needs to lose control. JJ’s eyes never leave Emily’s as her hand roams further down south. She reaches the final piece of fabric separating her from her lover and it takes everything in her not to rip them off of herself and grind down into Emily’s center, to let Emily feel just how ready she was. But she refrains because that’s not what needs to happen tonight.

Emily watches as JJ traces her fingers over her boy shorts, inching closer and closer to her center at an antagonizingly slow pace. She wants to reach out, to push her lover’s hand away and replace it with her own. She bites her lip as JJ gasps when her fingers press lightly into her center and she can _see_ the proof of her lover’s arousal soaking through the boy shorts. She fights against the tie holding her hands in place to no avail. JJ smirks as she watches Emily fight and she knows that she’s torturing the older woman. But that thought only makes JJ want to continue, so she slips her hand inside her underwear. She releases a deep moan as she gathers the evidence of her arousal on her fingers before pulling her hand out. She raises two fingers to her own lips and her tongue darts out to taste herself. “Mmmm,” JJ moans as she sucks her own fingers. “Do you want to taste me, Emily?” Emily nods frantically and JJ leans forward, kissing her lover passionately. She slips her tongue past Emily’s lips and Emily can’t help the groan that escapes her throat as she tastes her lover. JJ bites Emily’s lip as she pulls away. “Do you want more?” She asks as if she doesn’t already know the answer to that question.

Emily whimpers as JJ climbs off of her and the bed. She watches, no, analyzes, every movement the blonde makes. As JJ removes her ruined underwear, Emily feels another gush of arousal pulse towards her center. When JJ climbs back on the bed, it only takes Emily a couple seconds to catch up to what’s going to happen. JJ’s knees are on each side of the brunette’s hips. She grinds down on the brunette’s shapely abs, leaving an apparent trail of wetness there as she moves up Emily’s body. Once she reaches her destination, her knees are resting on each side of Emily’s head. Knowing that Emily can’t hold her, she grabs the headboard for balance as she lowers herself onto Emily’s face. Emily’s tongue darts out almost instantaneously and both women moan at that first contact. The brunette expertly moves her tongue through her lover’s folds, pressing lightly at her clit, causing JJ to quiver. This does not go unnoticed by Emily, who mimics her movements, adding a little more pressure with every stroke of her tongue.

The sensations are almost too much for JJ, whose knuckles are almost completely white as she squeezes the headboard with everything in her. With every stroke of Emily’s incredibly talented, multilingual tongue, she feels herself getting closer and closer to the edge she was trying to avoid nearing so soon. “In-inside,” she whimpers softly. Emily, however, has a mind of her own and continues her work on JJ’s sensitive clit. “Emily,” she growls. “Get inside of me, now.” This time, Emily understands and hears her loud and clear and she moves her tongue at lightning speed. “Fuck,” JJ groans as she feels her tongue enter her. “Yes, just like that.” Emily moves her tongue in and out while also continuing to pay attention to her clit every so often. The sensations start to overwhelm JJ and both women know that she isn’t going to last much longer. This fact only makes Emily work harder towards her goal. She moves back to JJ’s clit permanently. With only one stroke of her tongue, she feels JJ’s resolve breaking. Another stroke, JJ’s thighs shake around her head. One last stroke and she feels JJ come undone completely. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” JJ groans as her orgasm hits her full force. Emily doesn’t stop the assault on JJ’s center; instead she speeds up her tongue again, knowing that two things are going to happen: JJ will come again, and JJ will punish her after she does, and Emily cannot wait to experience either of these things.

JJ does come again within a mere couple minutes, her orgasm just as strong, if not stronger, than the one before. She knows she should’ve stopped Emily. Hell, all she has to do is move away from her. She has all the power here, and yet she still lets Emily get one up on her. But its okay, JJ thinks to herself. She can let Emily think she has some power, but when it comes down to it, JJ isn’t the one tied to the bed. JJ isn’t the one who _needs_ this release now. She moves off of Emily as she tries to regain some of the composure she lost between the two mind blowing orgasms her lover just presented her with. She stands beside the bed, looking down at Emily whose lips are still tinted with evidence of JJ’s arousal. She leans down and kisses the brunette softly, pulling away before Emily can even attempt to deepen said kiss. “You broke the rules,” JJ says sternly. “You know that right?” Emily nods. “Do you know what that means?” Again, Emily nods. “So now we have to come up with a punishment for you. Any thought as to what might be appropriate?”

Emily shakes her head. “No ma’am,” she says softly. Inside she is beaming. This is exactly what she wants. She wants JJ to punish her in whatever way she deems fit. She wants, no, she _needs_ this. She needs to be a mess, a puddle, by the time they’re finished tonight. She needs to be sore when she wakes up tomorrow. She needs any and everything JJ can give her. Her thoughts on that change almost instantly when she sees JJ get back into the drawer of her bedside table just to pull out another tie. This one, unlike the last, is a navy blue one with red and grey stripes, and it only takes Emily a couple seconds to figure out what is about to happen. “JJ-“

“Shhh, no arguing, this is your punishment,” JJ reminds her lover as she bends down towards the older woman. “Lift your head,” she orders. Emily does what she’s told and JJ makes quick work of wrapping the tie around her head, covering her eyes with the thicker part of it. “What’s the word again?” For a split second, she wants to change her mind when she hears the hesitation in Emily’s voice as she says ‘blackbird’ but she knows Emily, and she knows that Emily would not let her do this if she didn’t trust her completely. Emily Prentiss doesn’t like not knowing things. She needs to know every possible outcome of every single situation or else she will worry herself sick over it. She doesn’t like being surprised, and she sure as hell doesn’t like not being able to see what’s about to happen to her. But the thought of being blindfolded, it’s a whole new level to their relationship and one that they have never surpassed before. JJ can see the worry on Emily’s face, even without seeing her eyes, and so she leans down and captures her lips in a soft, reassuring kiss. “It’s okay, it’s just me and you,” she whispers soothingly. “Do you want this?” JJ asks, fully intending on taking the blindfold off if Emily says no. But Emily nods her head and a grin appears instantly on JJ’s face.

JJ stands up straight and takes in the beautiful image before her: Emily Elizabeth Prentiss. The woman, who can practically kill with a single look, is laid out on the bed. Her hands tied down, her eyes blindfolded. Her body is ridden with want and arousal. Emily Prentiss laid out for the whole world to see. But only one person would ever see her like this, and that person is looking at her like she is the only person on earth. JJ doesn’t even know where to start with this marvelous creature before her. She wants her, craves her, so bad that it is taking every single ounce of willpower to not climb on the bed, rip her lace panties off, and sink her fingers inside of her. But she knows she has to withstand. She knows that she needs to take her time with this one. She needs it, and she knows Emily does too. So she’s going to take things slow. This has been building for a long time and tonight is finally the night for release.

JJ moves to the foot of the bed and crawls up. She hooks her thumbs into the waistband of Emily’s panties and pulls them down her long legs. Emily gasps as she feels the cool air hit her wet center. It’s as if her senses were hyperactive now that she couldn’t see. She can feel every small movement JJ makes. She can hear even the slightest change in breathing from her lover. She can smell her lover’s arousal even though she just had two earth shattering orgasms back to back. JJ traces her fingers up Emily’s bare legs and Emily feels like she is ready to combust from just that. JJ continues her journey upwards, skimming her fingers over Emily’s thighs. She moves closer to her center but immediately stops before getting to her destination, an action that elicits a whimper from the blindfolded, restrained woman. “Be patient,” JJ commanded. She skips over Emily’s center and moves to her waist before continuing to trail her fingers upwards. She moves them over her stomach and up towards her chest. She slowly twirls a finger around her already hardened nipple before doing the same to the other one. Emily tries to control her breathing, tries to control really anything she can, but to no avail. This is the whole point of the evening: for Emily to lose control and for JJ to take it.

JJ’s movements stop abruptly and Emily is left wondering why. Part of her is slightly nervous while the other part is excited at the thought of what her lover may do next. She wants so badly to rip the blindfold off because she absolutely hates this, but at the same time, knowing that she is completely relinquishing her control, and to JJ of all people, turns her on even more if that’s even possible at this point. Emily is so lost in the thought of JJ, of everything JJ could do to her, of everything she wants JJ to do to her, that she doesn’t hear the flick of the lighter JJ has in her hands. So she’s completely shocked when she feels something hot touch the sensitive skin of her chest, not once, but twice. “Ah, what-“ JJ shushes Emily before she can finish her sentence, and as she feels another burning sensation, this time lower on her stomach, it clicks in her mind and she knows exactly what’s going on. Her lips curve upwards, her way of telling JJ that she’s figured it out. She hisses softly as she feels the stinging heat making its way lower and lower. JJ holds the candle steadily and very carefully tilts it over, allowing the hot wax to splash right above the tame patch of coarse hair above her center, eliciting a soft whimper from Emily, who hates to admit just how much she loves the slight burning sensation. JJ scoots further down Emily’s legs and repeats the motion on Emily’s inner thighs before she blows the candle out and sits it easily on the bed. At this point neither woman really cared about wax or anything else that could end up on the bed. They were more concerned with each other.

JJ is now positioned with her head mere inches away from where she knows Emily needs her most. She can see clearly just how much Emily wants her, and as she breathes in deeply, it takes every shred of willpower to not give her just what she wants. Instead, she does what she does best: she teases. JJ starts to softly kiss Emily’s inner left thigh, while her finger traces patterns on the other. She nips softly at the tender flesh, moving closer and closer to where Emily needs her most. She resists the urge to let her tongue sneak out even for one little taste. _Soon,_ she thinks to herself. Emily, on the other hand, is losing what little bit of resolve she has left. She can feel JJ’s breath between her legs and all she wants to do is tangle her hands in her gorgeous blonde locks and pull her to where she needs her most. JJ glances up to see Emily struggling against the tie that holds her hands in place and she smirks, knowing that she is getting to her, knowing that any minute now, she’ll be begging for her touch. JJ only hopes she has enough will power to not give into her just yet.

JJ slowly makes her way up Emily’s body, leaving small, tender kisses along the way. She makes it to Emily’s lips and kisses her softly. Her hand trails down her cheek, her nails softly scratching along the way. She reaches Emily’s pale white neck and grasps it in her hand, carefully choking the brunette. Emily’s mouth opens and a small moan is let loose as JJ kisses her again. Emily wastes no time in sliding her tongue into the blonde’s mouth. Emily feels like her body is on fire and she honestly doesn’t know if she’ll last long after JJ finally does touch her. There are too many sensations coursing through her for her to get a handle on everything she’s feeling. She loves and hates it all at the same time and as much as she wants JJ to just let go and take her, claim her, use her, she loves being on edge like this, although she would never admit that to the younger woman. Emily feels JJ pulling away so she bites on the plump lip, sucking it between her teeth, causing the younger woman to moan slightly as she pulls away.

“God you are so beautiful when you’re like this,” JJ groans as she kisses the brunette’s collarbone. “You’re so helpless baby, you’re at my mercy.” She bites down on the collarbone, sucking hard enough to leave another mark. “How does it feel knowing that your pleasure is literally at my fingertips? How does it feel knowing that I’m the only one with the power to give you what you want?” Emily just whimpers. She’s never been the type to be too vocal in bed, but lately JJ has changed that about her. JJ moves back up to Emily’s ear, licking the shell seductively as she whispers “I can also just leave you here, waiting, on edge for hours if I really wanted to. You wouldn’t know when or if I was coming back, you’d just be laying here, all alone, in the dark, helpless.” She bites down softly on the fleshy lobe and Emily gasps. “Which do you want Emily? Do you want me to leave you here?” Emily shakes her head, causing JJ to grin. “No, you want me to fuck you, don’t you?” Emily nods her head frantically. “I want to hear you say it Emily. Tell me what you want me to do to you, now,” she commands.

Emily hates being put on the spot like this. She hates being vocal about anything pertaining to sex, let alone during the act itself. But JJ makes it so much easier for her, and even makes it sexy in a way. “I want you to fuck me,” she says shakily, but JJ informs her that it’s not enough. She wants details. Emily swallows audibly before continuing. “I want your head between, between my legs Jennifer. I want you,” she pauses for a moment as JJ moves down to her chest, taking a hardened nipple into her mouth. “Fuck! Okay, I want your tongue on- oh! I want your tongue on my clit, and I want you inside of me, please!” She yells as JJ bites down on her already incredibly sensitive nipple. “Please Jennifer,” she begins to beg, and that’s how both women know that something needs to happen soon. Emily hates begging almost more than she hates dirty talk, but there’s something about Jennifer Jareau that makes Emily fucking lose it.

JJ smiles mischievously as she sits up. She has to bite her lip to stop from moaning as their centers touch each other, creating an almost heavenly feeling of friction between the two. Emily, on the other hand, cannot stay quiet and another small moan and whimper is released. “That’s my girl,” JJ commends as she slowly starts to rock against Emily. “Fuck, you’re so wet Em. God I haven’t even touched you there and you’re already soaking wet.” JJ can feel her resolve breaking. She wants so badly to just dive right in, to taste Emily, to drink up every drop of her lover. “Is this all for me?” Emily nods and JJ grinds down on Emily even harder. “God I want to taste you so bad right now. Do you want me to taste you Emily?” If Emily’s constant whimpers weren’t enough of an answer, then JJ was definitely sure of it when ‘fuck just fucking do something please Jennifer!’ escaped the brunette’s mouth. This was JJ’s favorite part. She had Emily so worked up, so desperate for release that the usually well put together brunette was now falling apart at her own hands. This not only continued to turn JJ on even more, but made her proud of her handiwork.

JJ knows if she doesn’t do something soon, if she keeps rocking against Emily, she’s going to push herself over the edge, and as much as she wants to do that, tonight is for Emily. That’s why she let Emily finish her early on. She wants her sole focus to be on the brunette underneath her. So she deftly moves off of Emily, causing the older woman to whimper in frustration. JJ positions herself with her head between Emily’s legs. “I know you want this, don’t you?” The soft whine of ‘yes’ drove JJ to dart her tongue out and barely graze Emily’s center. Just the small gesture elicited a moan from Emily. JJ repeated her motions, pressing deeper and deeper with every stroke. Emily’s taste alone was enough to make JJ clench her legs together as she felt herself get closer to the edge. This was crazy. Nobody else had driven JJ this close without even touching her, and yet JJ was sure if she allowed herself to do so, she could come on the spot. But it wasn’t her time yet. So she focused on the beauty before her. She grasped Emily’s thighs and threw them over her shoulders, giving her the best access she could, before pressing her tongue firmly against the brunette’s swollen clit. She didn’t even have to look up to tell that Emily was fighting against her restraints as she slid her tongue over the hardened bud once again.

JJ moaned softly as she continued her assault on Emily’s sensitive clit. The vibrations cause even more sensations and Emily is not sure she’s going to last much longer. “Jennifer, please,” she begs. “I’m not gonna last if you don’t- ah!” She screams as JJ quickly slides two fingers inside of her. “Yes, please, please,” Emily babbles as she’s overwhelmed by the incredible sensation of JJ’s tongue and fingers. JJ pulls out almost completely before slamming her fingers in deeper, curling them upwards once they’re completely inside. “Jennifer, fuck,” Emily groans and JJ knows she’s close, and she is currently battling within herself whether to let the brunette have this release or to prolong it. “JJ I’m gonna come,” she whimpers, and that causes JJ to stop all movements. Emily groans and whines. She’s so close, she knows she would’ve came within seconds if JJ hadn’t stopped, and it frustrates the brunette to no end. “Please Jennifer,” she begs. “I need this.”

JJ quickly removes Emily’s legs from her shoulders and makes her way up Emily’s lean body. She deftly unties the tie covering her lover’s darkened eyes and removes it, tossing it across the room. “I need to see you when you come,” JJ says as she kisses Emily softly. She moves her hand back down her lover’s body, through the patch of coarse hair, and back to where she needs her most. She presses her two fingers back inside Emily. Emily’s mouth is wide open but no sound comes out. Her eyes, though only halfway open, are glued on her lover’s. JJ fucks her slow and deep, just how she likes it. She reaches a part of Emily that she swears nobody has ever reached before, and when JJ commands her to come, Emily does just that. JJ feels Emily’s walls clench around her fingers as her orgasm courses through her. Emily’s whole body quivers and shakes as insurmountable pleasure fills her up. Her back arches and it’s as if she’s stuck like that for a moment, before she falls back onto the bed. JJ doesn’t remove her fingers until she’s sure Emily is finished. But, as she always does, she then slides her fingers into her own mouth, moaning at Emily’s taste.

JJ looks down at her lover and smiles softly. Emily’s eyes are shut and her breathing is even and she knows she just fucked her into oblivion, but part of her wishes she had allowed herself to get off once more just to relieve some of the tension between her own legs. She reaches up and carefully unties Emily’s hands and lays them on the bed softly. She can’t imagine how much they must ache after tonight. But just the slight movement was enough to wake Emily from her post-fucked euphoric daze. She carefully moves her arms and wraps them around JJ, ignoring the pain she knows is there from being restrained for well over an hour. She kisses the blonde softly and before JJ knows it, their positions are reversed and Emily is on top of her.

Emily knows JJ is close, and she knows that she’s not going to last long, so she doesn’t prolong anything despite how bad she really wants to. She makes her way down JJ’s body, kissing and nipping at her pale skin, until she gets to her destination. She wastes no time in sliding her tongue between JJ’s folds. “Em,” JJ pants, knowing she’s already on the edge and Emily has barely even touched her. Emily knows this too, which is why she quickly slides a finger inside of JJ as her tongue glides effortlessly over her clit. She can tell by the way that JJ shakes that she’ll be pulled over that edge any second now, and she is. With one final stroke of her tongue, JJ is seeing stars. Her body shakes and thrashes as her orgasm powers through her entire body and Emily continues her movements until the blonde is completely still and sated.

Emily makes her way up on the bed and lays down next to her lover, pulling her into her sore arms. She kisses her softly and smiles as JJ buries her face into her neck. “Thank you,” she whispers, leaving a kiss in her sweaty blonde hair.

“For what?” JJ asks, still not moving. She smiles at Emily’s response of ‘for being you and for loving me’ and hugs the brunette tightly. They don’t know what will happen tomorrow, they don’t know if they’ll even have a job to go to, but as long as they concentrate on right now, they know everything will be okay.


End file.
